Camp Rock 2 Times the Pleasure
by Tarantula
Summary: Not Much of a storyline, just pure femslash smut. Shane cheats on Mitchie and someone kidnaps her to show her just what she's missing...sexually that is. But who? Co-Written with OfficialTess out of sheer boredom.


**CAMP ROCK 2 TIMES THE PLEASURE**

**Black silk rope was tied around a brunette, keeping her on the bed. The blindfold prevented her from seeing anything, but she felt a pair of lips traveling over her neck. The kisses were sticky because the person was wearing lip gloss. **

**Sweat drops covered her forehead as the kisses became sloppier and wetter and the fear continued to grow. 'Wh-What the hell is going on?!'**

**'Ssh, Mitchie,' a voice replied, both familiar and unrecognizable at the same time. 'Just relax. Don't worry about a thing.'**

**Mitchie's eyes went wide at the sound of a girl's voice. She had expected a boy to put on lipgloss to make it seem like it was a girl, but she never would've thought it would actually BE a girl. 'How the hell am I supposed to relax if I don't even know where I am?'**

**'Knowing where you are doesn't stop what I'm about to do,' the voice replied, cool as ice and as calm as a wolf stalking its prey.**

**'And what exactly are you going to do?' Mitchie replied, her voice shaking from being terrified.**

**The kisses made their way down Mitchie's neck and to the cup of her black bra. 'I'm going to give you a taste of the forbidden fruit.'**

**Mitchie gasped as she laughed nervously. 'F-Forbidden fruit? Wh-what do you mean?'**

**The voice laughed. 'This isn't a Disney film, Mitchie. I'm going to give you a great experience tonight. Just to make you feel better about Shane cheating on you,' the voice explained as fingers began to tease the outside of Mitchie's panties.**

**The sudden feeling of hands on her panties made Mitchie mad. This girl was invading her personal space, big time. 'I-I don't think I need someone to make me feel better, I'll just have my friends to comfort me thank you very much.'**

**Fingers were replaced by kisses and Mitchie's captor ran her nails along her thighs. 'And I don't really care what you think, Mitchie. I don't care about your friends either.'**

**A lonely tear made its way down Mitchie's cheek as she felt the sticky lips through her panties. 'Can't you just stop? To be honest, I really don't like this.'**

**'To be honest, I don't care. Just think about how Shane treated you, Mitchie,' the voice replied softly. 'I want you, Mitchie. Even if the pop star doesn't. Let me have you tonight, Mitchie,' the voice pleaded. 'And if you don't like it afterwards you'll never have to go through this again.'**

_**Mitchie walked to her boyfriend's cabin as she just finished practicing with Caitlin. She bounced inside with a smile from ear to ear without knocking on his door. 'Hey Shane, Guess wha-' Her question died in her throat and her smile disappeared as she saw her boyfriend naked in his bed with a girl she had never seen on Camp Rock yet. **_

_**She stood there, frozen to the spot as Shane's hips pumped up and down.**_

_**'I think that I'm in a more appropriate place to say, Shane! What the hell?!' Mitchie yelled back, glancing over at the girl next to him before scrunching up her nose.**_

_**'I'm...I didn't think you'd come in here,' Shane stuttered.**_

_**'Obviously,' Mitchie mumbled before letting out a quick sigh as turned on her heels and left the room.**_

_**Mitchie left the cabin, tears running down her face, unaware that she was being watched as she ran off. The girl watching her quickly grabbed her hanky and chased after her, the cover of night hiding her from view.**_

_**Mitchie covered her face with her hands, but that didn't stop the tears. She headed straight towards Caitlin's cabin as she heard something behind her. She turned around abruptly, 'Hello? Is someone there?'**_

_**The girl quickly hid behind a tree, taking a few deep breaths. She had to do this...**_

_**Mitchie shrugged her shoulders as she turned around to continue her way to Caitlin's cabin.**_

_**The girl following Mitchie quickly dashed towards her, grabbing her from behind and held her hanky to Mitchie's mouth and nose.**_

_**Mitchie fell to the ground before her mouth was covered. She tried to hold in her breath as long as she could, but had to give in eventually as she took in the smell of the hanky…**_

**'Will you let me, Mitchie?' the voice asked as she kissed Mitchie's thigh.**

**'Y-Yes,' Mitchie stuttered out, still not really knowing why she said yes, but she felt the anger towards Shane again.**

**'Good girl,' the girl praised and began to stroke Mitchie's cheek before lightly pressing her lips against her captive's.**

**Mitchie pushed every thought aside and kissed the girl back, her lips moving against the sticky ones.**

**The girl opened her mouth over Mitchie, allowing Mitchie access to her mouth while she held one side of Mitchie's hips.**

**Mitchie hesitantly slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth, gently massaging it before pulling back slightly and whispering, 'Untie me.'**

**'No way, Mitchie,' the girl responded, kissing Mitchie's shoulders. 'You have to remain tied up and blindfolded.'**

**'I promise I won't touch the blindfold,' Mitchie whispered seductively, licking the other girl's lips. 'I. Want. To touch. You too. If you'd let me.'**

**The girl slowly glided her hands up to the ties and began to loosen them, allowing Mitchie to move her arms.**

**Mitchie immediately put her hands to the girls face and pulled her in a rough and hungry kiss. Her left hand tangled into the other girl's hair as her right hand settled on the small of her back.**

**The girl reacted at once, her hands going to Mitchie's hair, her kisses powerful and tranquilizing. She used her legs to separate Mitchie's legs and started to grind her own against Mitchie's centre.**

**Mitchie moaned instantly and wished she didn't have the blindfold on. However, she could use her hands so she wasn't going to protest about not being able to see if she was being pleasured like this. Both her hands went to the girl's butt as Mitchie smirked, 'Which name should I moan?'**

**The girl paused, not having considered this. There was no way she was going to give her real name so she had to use a fake one. 'Gwen,' she answered softly.**

**Mitchie could easily tell she was lying, but went by the name anyway. 'Alright... Gwen,' she whispered, pressing her lips against Gwen's again. She lifted up her knee so it was pushing against her center, slightly applying pressure.**

**Gwen moaned aginst the pressure and tried to stop herself from falling on top of Mitchie and began to kiss Mitchie's chest, licking the bridge of the bra straps.**

**Mitchie felt Gwen struggling to keep herself up, so she took the liberty of pulling her flush against her. She rolled them over so she was on top, which was weird as she didn't see anything. She just leaned down and kissed the first skin she came in contact with. Apparently it was just above her breast as she felt the soft skin against her lips.**

**Gwen went straight to Mitchie's bra strap and unhooked it, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms.**

**Mitchie allowed her, stretching her arms to make it easier to remove the bra. She continued to kiss the soft skin as she went lower and started to kiss her stomach near her belly button.**

**Gwen moaned, arching her back up and unhooked her own bra, taking it off easily before pushing Mitchie's head down further.**

**Mitchie was now kissing her thigh and licked at her panties, tasting the wetness through them. **

**Gwen moaned, grabbing hold of the back of Mitchie's head and holding it in place. 'Fuck...'**

**Mitchie used her hand to slowly move the panties aside and experimentally licked the other girl's clit before moving back up and kissing her square on the lips.**

**Gwen rolled them over and with much skill pinned Mitchie hands up against the headboard and retied them up.**

**'You're my fucking slut, Torres,' Gwen told her, grinding her clit against Mitchie's stomach.**

**'Fuck,' Mitchie moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.**

**Gwen climbed off Mitchie and licked her juices off her stomach. She then slid Mitchie's underwear off and then split the legs open, smiling at the sight.**

**'What do you want me to do, Slut?' Gwen asked.**

**'Anything you want, Whore,' Mitchie talked back, opening her legs even more to give Gwen better access.**

**Gwen giggled and moved her head in between Mitchie's legs and began to give her ****head, her tongue trailing the outline of her clit, teasing the wet, sensitive skin.**

**Mitchie moaned again and bucked her hips up in Gwen's mouth as she held on to the rope that tied her wrists to the bed.**

**Gwen slowly inserted her tongue and began to play with Mitchie's pearl with her thumb, pressing down and rubbing it.**

**'Fuck, yes,' Mitchie bit her lip as she felt Gwen's tongue doing all the work. She lifted her legs up so they were around Gwen's neck.**

**Gwen reacted at once, holding onto Mitchie's legs and began nibbling on her flesh, sucking and licking her clit in long, powerful strokes.**

**'Oh Gosh!' Mitchie cried out in pleasure, 'I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!'**

**Gwen moved her fingers into Mitchie and began pumping as hard as she could. 'I want you to cum over me,' she told Mitchie. 'Over my fingers, over my face and tits.'**

**Those were the words that sent her over the edge and fireworks went off in her stomach. Never had Shane given her this kind of orgasm and her breathing was ragged.**

**Gwen smirked as Mitchie climaxed and put her fingers to Mitchie's lips. 'Lick them,' she instructed.**

**Mitchie opened her mouth and licked Gwen's fingers clean. 'So, are you going to tell me your real name?'**

**'No,' Gwen answered. 'That would ruin the mood,' she said, getting up and taking her thong off and throwing it on the floor before hovering herself over Mitchie's face. 'Lick me.'**

**Mitchie smirked as she stuck out her tongue and was immediately met by a warm wetness. She inserted her tongue and her nose grazed the bundle of nerves in the meantime.**

**'Oh, Mitchie,' Gwen gasped, as she began to finger herself.**

**Mitchie found it quite difficult to keep licking as Gwen fingered herself, but she still inserted her tongue, lifting her head up slightly to add some extra pressure**.

**Gwen started to sway her hips against Mitchie mouth, biting down on her bottom lip. 'Mmm...I'm cumming...'**

**'Cum into my mouth,' Mitchie instructed, not really understanding where all these feelings were coming from. This girl was giving her all the things Shane had never been able to give her. The satisfaction of a good orgasm.**

**Gwen began pumping inside herself, feeling herself reaching her climax as squelching noises started to erupt from her clit and gave a heavy gasp as her juices shot out and into Mitchie's open mouth.**

**Mitchie swallowed and gave Gwen's clit one last lick before sighing.**

**'What are you sighing at?' Gwen asked, sitting next to Mitchie.**

**'Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm still tied up to a bed, naked I might add, and still don't know your name?' Mitchie suggested, turning her head towards the voice.**

**Gwen got up and got dressed before moving her hands to Mitchie's bonds. 'And it's staying like that,' she whispered. 'If you want to do this again be by the lake tomorrow at midnight. Just know that you have to be blindfolded every time and that you've got to be facing the lake for me to blindfold you.'**

**'Won't you untie me now?' Mitchie whispered in a low voice, pulling her legs up to her chest.**

**'Remember what I said,' Gwen whispered before loosening Mitchie's bonds and ran out.**

**Mitchie quickly pulled off the blindfold and took the first robe she saw before running out the door. It was dark, but she could see a tall girl with long hair sprinting through the trees. She shook her head before going inside to put her clothes back on.**

**Mitchie sighed as she made her way over to the lake. She couldn't stop thinking about the mystery girl that she met yesterday, or rather, who kidnapped her yesterday. She turned around to see if the girl was around before she remembered what she had said. She turned back towards the lake before yelling, 'Okay, I'm facing the lake! Is this blindfolding thing really necessary?'**

**Gwen sneaked up behind Mitchie and blinded folded her with the black silk tie. 'Yes it is,' she whispered. 'Put your hands out,' she instructed.**

**'Oh, come on, I'm blindfolded, I don't wanna be tied up again,' Mitchie whined, turning around once the blindfold was on.**

**'Don't argue. Put them out,' Gwen told her.**

**Mitchie mumbled something under her breath as she held out her hands and leaned on one foot.**

**Gwen tied Mitchie's hands together, holding onto the end of the tie. 'When you're with me you belong to me,' she told Mitchie. 'Understand?'**

**'Anything you wish oh powerful Gwen,' Mitchie smirked, bowing a little to the other girl before bursting out in laughter.**

**'Don't mock me,' Gwen said, moving behind Mitchie and gagging her. 'That's why,' she smirked. 'C'mon,' she instructed and pulled Mitchie along into the forest...**

THE END


End file.
